As fewer people can afford single family homes and thus are turning to condominiums and apartments in which to live, birds, especially exotic birds such as cockatiels, cockatoos, Amazons, African grays, macaws, etc. are finding increasing favor as pets. Condominium associations and landlords are apt to prefer birds over cats and especially dogs as pets on the premises.
Birds now rank third, behind cats and dogs, as the most favorite pets in America. There are now almost 45 million pet birds in the U.S.
There has been a lack of suitable toys for birds, other than perhaps a mirror or a bell. Wood has sometimes been used, since it is known to be useful in keeping the beak clean and in shape, reduces overgrown beaks, and keeps the birds occupied. However, the typical wood employed has been either manzanita or pine. The former is too hard for most birds to work on, and they soon give up; the latter is too soft, and the birds quickly destroy the wood.
Of course, the needs of larger birds, such as macaw parrots, are different than those of intermediate size birds, such as cockatoos, Amazon parrots, African gray parrots, and toucans, which are in turn different than those of smaller birds, such conures, cockatiels, and parakeets.
Thus, there is a perceived need for a line of bird toys, tailored to the particular needs of the variety of the bird.